Sing My Best
by Show Me the Skyline
Summary: It's a Gwen/Trent songfic to Josie by blink-182
1. The song

**Josie by Blink-182 don't own it** **I'm gonna try to break up the song lyrics into different chapters if I can. Sorry if it confuses anyone.**

Yeah, my girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive

And she doesn't get all jealous when I hang out with the guys

She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does

She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because

(Yeah, just because)

And my girlfriend likes U.L. and D.H.C.

And she's so smart and independent, I don't think she needs me

Quite half as much as I know I need her

I wonder why there's not another guy that she'd prefer

And when I feel like giving up

Like my world is falling down

I show up at 3am

She's still up watching Vacation, and I

See her pretty face

It takes me away to a better place and

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

Yeah, my girlfriend takes collect calls from the road

And it doesn't seem to matter that I'm lacking in the bulge

She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does

She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because

And when I feel like giving up

Like my world is falling down

I show up at 3am

She's still up watching Vacation, and I

See her pretty face

It takes me away to a better place and

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine

(I know that everything 3x) Everything's gonna be fine


	2. Chapter 1

**Nope don't own it the song's Josie by Blink-182**

_Yeah, my girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive  
And she doesn't get all jealous when I hang out with the guys  
She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does  
She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because  
(Yeah, just because)_

This was Trent's band Car Crash Hearts first show with a record label, so I guess I can forgive him. I turn around to see Trent stumbling around going up to random people and saying "See that really pretty girl over there? I'm gonna -hic- marry her when my mommy says I can. I know you're so jealous right?" When I hear this I start blushing while finally realizing how drunk he is. He wouldn't really wanna marry me. I bring him back to our apartment let him sleep it off . I'm up at about 10 make myself look like I've been up for a while and try to sketch something. As usual I'm starting to draw Trent again but he looks so cute when he's sleeping, like a little kid. I hear him finally start to wake up, with the sound of him falling off the bed.

--

There's a buzzing in my brain that just won't shut the hell up. I smell coffee and try to remember what happened last night. I don't think I embarrassed Gwen too bad so I'm happier. My hands are burning as Gwen hands me some coffee. The coffee helps so now I smell some eggs and wonder what I did to make her want to cook. Usually I make what I what and she makes her. I mean I like her cooking it's really good, she just doesn't really like cooking. I shudder when I think about the last time she cooked, Gwen was mad so she felt that since she cooked it allowed her to be as mad as she wanted.

"Morning, beautiful" I greeted her with and a quick kiss of course.

"Hey, Trent" I could feel her squirming a little which made me happy about how I could still make her act all nervous. But, when she does it to me it's friggin hell.

"What's all this about?" Pointing to the breakfast and feeling a little nervous about the answer.

She smiles "It's just a way of congratulating you on a pretty awesome show"

I just accept the answer grin and give her a hug. I plan on telling her thanks for taking care of me last night and the food by writing her a song later with the guys.

"I'm just gonna hang at the guys' house and see how they thought we did. That's fine with you right?"

"Oh yeah sure have fun and if you're good I'll show you what I was working on this morning."

I know it'll be amazing so I just say "Can't wait," and leave.

I get to the keyboardist Mike's apartment halfway across town trying to come up with some decent lyrics. So far I have absolute shit. Eric our drummer's here they're just waiting for Jake the base player and his fiancée Rose who sings songs from a girl's point of view or does a duet with me and does backup guitar. I'm so glad that Rose's coming today so she can help me get more into a woman's mind frame. When they finally show up I feel like going crazy I explain my song idea which has now turned into a CD with a couple of our songs and some covers.

Jake coos "Awww how cute little Trenty's in wuv."

"You're the one who's engaged not me Jakey-poo," I say feeling a blush come up my neck.

Rose gives me this look, but I don't think it's about what I said to Jake. "Oh he better be in love with me or he knows I'd kick his ass."

Jake wraps a protective arm around Rose "You know I love you babe." Rose's little yorkie Gemma is unhappy at being squished and starts whimpering.

That just makes Mike and Eric start ragging on Jake, I just keep my mouth shut and prey Rose has mercy on them. After they're done Rose drags me out of the room to talk, I'm only the _slightest _bit scared.

"You do love her right?"

I didn't really expect that so I had to pause for a second. She took this as a bad sign and glared at me. "Yeah, of course I love Gwen."

I get the pleasure of being glared at some more until she finally talks, "Then why did it take you so long to answer it?"

"Because most people don't ask questions like that out of nowhere," I reply while quickly trying to get a smirk off my face.

"It wasn't out of nowhere you jack ass, you just told us your big romantic CD idea. That was only about 7 minutes ago, doesn't this conversation seem relevant now?" Rose comments dryly.

Now that I think about it, it's not that far off topic. "You do think she'll like it right? You can be such a damn ice queen."

"How sweet, thanks! And yeah it's a pretty good well-used idea. Just remember that Gwen really loves you, if you screw up I will beat you with a fucking stick, and Gwen would help and do something else to you too." With that she walks away leaving me with a not too happy mental image. I come back after a couple minutes.

"Hmm, looks like ya got some competition over there Jake," Eric says pointing at me and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jake stares at me cockily and says "I would have to worry about him even if he did have the hots for Rose. He'd have no hope against my amazing hotness."

"Oh yeah, like you're God's friggin gift to women right Jake?" I ask fully knowing he'll say yes of course.

Mike loves pissing me off so he'll usually side against me unless it's important. "Compared to you? He's the world's gift bacteria and atoms included."

"Thanks Mike you're such a good guy always backing me and "upping my down" as Gwen's mom would say."

Finally starting to work on my song because it's already 3, I think relieved because I want to finish the CD as soon as possible. We penned the lyrics to a chorus and a verse of a pretty decent song so far. Mike thinks we should just work on doing the covers and adding songs we already recorded first. They all agree so I just shove the lyrics into my case and try to think of songs Gwen would like. So far we're gonna do Vegas by All Time Low, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, and All the Small Things by blink-182. We call it quits and decide to stay here for some more so I call Gwen and ask her to come over.Rose starts whining about being hungry, so of course Jake things we should order something.

"What do you thing we should get?," Jake asks glancing quickly at Rose and Gemma all he gets in return are some blank stares. "Come on guys think we're starving over " Rose smiles slightly at his use of the word we.

Eric starts being freakish by screaming "CHINESE CHINESE CHINESE! I WANT CHINESE!!"

Mike starts inching away from the possessed person he's sitting next too while saying "I think we should get Italian."

"What no?! I just said Chinese would be amazing," Eric told Mike while hitting him with his shoe.

"Chill guys. Just wait for Gwen to decide," I didn't want her to have to eat something she didn't want to.

Rose decide she wanted a Happy Meal and told Jake. So he just got up and started walking to go get it.

He said "You guys can decide without me I'm gonna go get me and Rose some McDonald's."

Eric felt offended so he made him sit back down and threatened to tie him to the chair.

I hear the doorbell ring so i go get it because everyone else is staring at Eric waving rope at Jake furiously. It was Gwen so that made me really happy, but she had food too! I kissed her and took one of the bags, it was my favorite (and what we all eat most often) Mexican. Gwen's amazing she was able to order everything we usually got. I told her to wait so I could go tell them to shut up because Gwens here with food. Mike was about to say something about how he couldn't eat Mexican without buffalo wings (I know he's a freak), but I assured him Gwen's got it. Mike was eating his wings even more weirdly then he usually did, so I tried to make a joke.

"Buffalo meat is getting more popular. I suppose soon we can expect cold cuts made from it -- possibly called buffaloney." I instantly had a sinking feeling after I said it. Mike shook his head with pity while Rose, Jake, and Eric just looked at me if I was mental. Gwen smiled at me, laughed, and tried to act like I just didn't try to be funny.

Gwen and I stay over for a couple more hours and watched the Sweeny Todd for what must be the millionth time. We also tried playing Monoply but halfway through Gwen and Rose were saying how long it was taking and that it was boring. It kind of was boring we were just playing because it was something to do. Gwen and I left after because I reminded her that I wanted to see the picture she was drawing this morning.

It was a picture of me sleeping on the couch this morning, it was really creative. She painted it with watercolors and made the backround blurred and the sleeping me really clear. Like in movies when the charecters lock eyes across a crowded room and everyone else just disapears. I kiss her for a long time then go hang it on the fridge. Gwen laughs and says she feels like she's 5 again and her mom just hung her scribble drawing up.

**Did anyone notice anything about my OCs names?**


	3. Notes about the OCs

**Here are what the OCs look like because I couldn't really figure out how to fit it in before.**

**Mike **is 6'1, 23, and skinny with reddish brown hair. He's also mad tan and has a pair of eyes that are so blue it's kind of freaky.His usual outfit is green cargo shorts and a red and white polo. Mike's really bad at sports and also plays the trumpet during some songs.

**Eric **has almost white blond hair, green eyes, and he's around 5'7. Eric just turned 21. He wears a lot of black eyeliner and since he's pale Rose make's him wear blush on stage. Eric usually has black skinny jeans and a t-shirt he designed for the band. Art is something he's amazing at so he designs everything and likes setting up the lighting and stuff on stage.

**Jake** is 5'10, has black spiky hair with green tips, and hazel eyes. He's a little tan and has a tongue and eyebrow ring. Jake wears a blue Hollister t-shirt with dark wash jeans. Jake is really good at tennis and likes to play with Rose a lot. Rose is really important to him and he's known her for 5 years and he's 21.

**Rose **has dark brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. She's very pretty, has a nose ring, and is 5'7. Rose is really smart and taking college courses so she can be a doctor after leaving the music bussiness eventually. She's 19 and her yorkie is from Jake for her 18th birthday. Gemma comes everywhere and is allowed to run on stage during shows. Her outfit is a pink and black Hurley t-shirt, purple lace fingerless gloves, and a denim skirt with leggings.


End file.
